


Phone Call

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2020 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey Week 2020, Homesickness, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Gansey would have to be on his best behavior 24/7, constantly interacting with constituents. He always needs to be making a good impression and sending the right message. It’s utterly exhausting.---Gansey attends one of his mother's campaign events in DC.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Series: Gansey Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894678
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Gansey Week 2020





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Henrietta / homesick / the view from here**

“Ronan,” Gansey says, surprised. “I didn’t expect you to pick up.”

Ronan feels his face flush a little and he’s glad Gansey isn’t there to see it. He’s slightly embarrassed at how quickly he had picked up the phone, unwilling to admit how much he’s missed Gansey these past few days.

“I can hang up if you would rather leave me a voicemail.”

“No,” Gansey says softly, and Ronan can hear the smile in his voice. “That’s quite alright. I’m glad I caught you.”

Ronan grunts. He lets Gansey take his time saying why he really called. He wouldn’t call without a reason. They listen to each other breathe for a few moments. 

Gansey had left for DC on Thursday night so he would be able to attend a Friday-Saturday-Sunday campaign extravaganza for his mother. She’s kept him busy all weekend attending breakfasts, garden parties, public appearances, formal dinners, cocktail parties, and god knows what else. Gansey would have to be on his best behavior 24/7, constantly interacting with constituents. He always needs to be making a good impression and sending the right message. It’s utterly exhausting. 

It’s early Sunday evening, and Gansey is set to come home tonight and be back in class on Monday, but he won’t be able to leave for hours yet. He’ll have to drive all night. Ronan fully intends on waiting up for him. He hates the condition Gansey returns to him in, his “perfect son” mask crumbling but still on. 

During a brief interlude, Gansey had stepped out onto one of the many balconies overlooking the meticulously groomed gardens of his family’s home. Even the air here reminds him that he’s not in Henrietta, that he’s not at home. So, he calls Ronan. That will give him a shred of sanity to push through the last few hours. 

“I miss you,” Gansey whispers. “I’m so tired of being here. I want to come home.”

“So come home,” Ronan says immediately. 

Gansey doesn’t answer. They both know he can’t do that. His mother would never allow it. 

“So tell me what you’re doing,” Ronan offers next.

“I had to get away from the noise for a bit, so I’m sitting on a balcony hoping Helen or my mother doesn’t walk by. I thought some fresh air might clear my head. I’m watching them set up for the soiree in the garden. 

There are a whole bunch of little tables set up, but the servers are trying to rearrange the ones closest to the fountain because it turns out they’re in the splash zone. And last I heard my mother was arguing with the catering service about the hors d’oeuvres. 

I can hear the string quartet warming up, that’s actually quite nice. If I just focus on that and look out past the garden to the trees, I can almost forget that I’m going to have to spend tonight talking to old Republicans about policies I don’t agree with.”

Ronan snorts. “Don’t forget to flirt with any girls Mrs. Gansey sends your way.”

“She’s convinced she’ll be able to set me up at one of these events.”

The sound of glass shattering floats up from below. There’s a brief commotion about whatever glass or plate was broken, but it’s quickly smoothed over into the general commotion of the preparations. 

“Are you at Monmouth?”

“Yeah,” Ronan says. “I’m feeding Chainsaw pepperoni slices. She gets a treat because she didn’t pick through the garbage and make a giant fucking mess today.”

That makes Gansey smile for real. Chainsaw makes a croaking noise in the background. 

“I’ll see you tonight?”

Ronan hums in agreement. “I’ll wait up.”

After they say their goodbyes and hang up, Gansey feels a little more settled. He thinks he can make it through these last few hours without having a nervous breakdown. As if one cue, Helen appears at the French doors. 

“There you are. Mom wants us in the parlor for a picture with some governor or something.”

Gansey sighs and nods. He readjusts his tie and heads downstairs.


End file.
